ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Airjitzu
Were you looking for the set? The Temple of Airjitzu (formerly known as Yang's Haunted Temple, also referred to as The Temple of the Airjitzu Master in "Day of the Departed") is a building located in Ninjago Sky. It was the home to the spirits of Master Yang and his students. A strict teacher, Yang grew insane in his efforts to teach his pupils the art of Airjitzu, leading him to lock his students in his temple. Some time later, Yang and his students were said to have died out, their spirits have haunting the building since. There also exists a curse, in which a person who does not leave the temple before sunrise will be transformed into a ghost. The temple was later returned to its original condition and is now the home of the Ninja. When the Ninja sought to enter the temple and claim the Scroll of Airjitzu, antics ensued as Yang tormented them. Despite gaining the scroll, the Ninja dropped it on their way out, prompting Cole to retrieve it. Incidentally, he failed to escape the temple before sunrise, and was transformed into a ghost. Several months later, when Nadakhan was recreating his home realm, he lifted Yang's temple into the sky. Yang confronted Nadakhan, who had the temple cleansed with water—forcing Yang and his students to leave. The temple was destroyed when Misfortune's Keep crashed into it, but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone and the temple was left unscathed. However, as a result of an anomaly in Nadakhan's time reversal, it was left floating in the sky. On the Day of the Departed, Yang sent Cole a message, leading him to go to the temple and confront Yang. While doing so, Cole accidentally opened the Departed Realm, freeing the spirits of the Ninjas' past villains. Yang took the Yin Blade from Cole and used it to open the Rift of Return, which he planned on using to resurrect himself. As Cole fought Yang's students throughout the temple, Yang stood on the roof of the building and opened the rift shortly before his fight with Cole began. Towards the end of their fight, Yang's students crossed through the rift and the Yin Blade was destroyed. Yang realized his wrongdoing and ascended towards the rift with Cole, but let go of him upon realizing the temple's curse required someone to stay behind. After the rift closed, the Temple of Airjitzu was restored to its original state. After Cole became human once more, he and the other Ninja decided to move into the newly renovated Temple as their new dojo, which they remained since. History At an unknown point in time, Master Yang acquired the temple, taking residence within and using it to teach his martial art, Airjitzu. Attracting students, Yang taught them within his temple, gaining infamy for his harsh methods. However, upon discovering the mystical Yin Blade, Yang became enamored with its restorative abilities, and seeking immortality, performed its magic upon himself. However, the attempt horribly backfired, instead trapping Yang and his students in a state of limbo as ghosts, trapped between life and death and placing a curse on the temple, so that one soul must always reside as Master of the House, and that those who entered and failed to leave by sunrise would likewise be trapped as well. Trapped within the temple, which was now connected to the Ethereal Divide every night as a result of the Yin Blade's reality-splicing abilities, Yang and his fellow students were unable to leave, only appearing at night. As a result of the students never being seen again following their arrival at the temple, rumors circulated concerning their fates. Due to its dark history, the Temple of Airjitzu eventually became a tourist attraction. Possession The Temple on Haunted Hill In an attempt to get a Scroll of Airjitzu to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, the Ninja headed to Yang's Haunted Temple, introduced to it by Patty Keys, their tour guide, who explained the supposed 'legends' behind the temple. Undeterred, they snuck into the Haunted Temple at night, only to be confronted by the ghost of Yang himself, who assaulted them with their worst fears. In an attempt to escape, the Ninja discovered the temple had connected itself to a portal, trapping them within. Ultimately, the Ninja overcame their fears and were rewarded with a Scroll of Airjitzu; However, Yang immediately attempted to trap their souls with him forever, even as the sun began to rise. Realizing they risked being turned into ghosts, the Ninja fled, only for Cole to stay behind to pick up the scroll. Although he managed to escape before he was trapped, Cole was turned into a ghost as a result. Skybound Wishmasters While rebuilding Djinjago, Nadakhan removed Yang's Haunted Temple from the ground, connecting it with the floating landmass, to the awe of Patty Keys and her group. Angered by his trespassing, Yang came out to personally confront the Djinn; However, unimpressed, Nadakhan ordered Dogshank to blast the temple with a water cannon, simultaneously cleaning it and forcing Yang and his students to flee. Operation Land Ho! To prepare for the wedding, Nya was placed in Yang's Haunted Temple, where she was guarded by Bucko and Sqiffy. After being placed inside her wedding dress by Doubloon and Clancee, with the help of Dogshank, Nya soon afterwards met up with Jay, who had found her. Before he could free her and wish for Nadakhan to no longer become a Djinn, Jay was interrupted by several Sky Pirates. Even as Nadakhan began to take Nya to the wedding ceremony, Nya succeeded in convincing him to leave behind the Djinn Blade, allowing Jay to retrieve it and free his friends' souls. The Way Back In an attempt to stop the ceremony, the Ninja broke into Yang's Haunted Temple, fighting off Cyren and a few pirates. Despite their attempts, they failed to stop the wedding, and with Nadakhan's newfound powers, he chased them, Flintlocke, and Dogshank away, while banishing Clancee, Doubloon, and Monkey Wretch. Taking Nya back to her room, Nadakhan placed Dilara's resurrected soul inside her body, and the two reconciled in the temple. However, their reunion would be cut short when the Ninja, having hijacked the Misfortune's Keep, crashed the ship into Yang's Haunted Temple, completely demolishing both structures and throwing Nadakhan and Dilara out into the courtyard. After Jay made his final wish, the temple was rebuilt and returned to its decrepit state prior to Nadakhan's cleaning. However, as a result of the imperfect time reversal performed by the Djinn, an anomaly left the temple floating in the skies near Stiix. Day of the Departed Formulating a plan to escape his cursed temple and his status as Master of the House, Yang used the catalyzed magic of the Yin-Yang Eclipse to contact a fading Cole in the Ninjago Museum of History, goading the panicking Ninja into bringing the Yin Blade to him. Paranoid and uncertain, Cole complied, discovering the floating temple and using Airjitzu to access it, entering the temple. Confronting Yang, Cole attempted to kill him in vengeance, only to instead be tricked into tearing an exit from the Departed Realm located in the temple, releasing the souls of Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Morro, Eyezor, Zugu, and several Nindroids. Ambushed by Yang's students, Cole was imprisoned within the temple, only to escape and chase after Yang, battling with his students along the way as the master made his way to the roof of the temple. Using the energy of the Yin-Yang eclipse to catalyze the Yin Blade's power, Yang tore open a rift of return above his temple that would allow him to escape its confines once and for all. However, Cole, confronting him, succeeded in eventually shattering the artifact, causing the rift to disappear. Making amends with Yang, Cole attempted to escape with him in tow, but with the curse of the temple still intact, Yang chose to stay behind as the Master of House, sacrificing his own freedom for Cole's. With Yang having made amends with his past, the Temple of Airjitzu was thus restored to its previous state, prior to the curse. Recognizing it as a potential base, Cole convinced the rest of the Ninja to settle in the Temple of Airjitzu, remarking afterwards at a campfire at how well it functioned as a new home. Hands of Time The Hands of Time The Hatching A Time of Traitors Scavengers The Attack Secrets Discovered Notes *Due to an anomaly caused by Nadakhan's imperfect performance of Jay's final wish, the Temple of Airjitzu was left floating in the air and is thus presumably the last remnant of New Djinjago. Appearances Gallery Yang 122.jpg Temple floating over Ninjago City.JPG|Temple floating over Ninjago City HH.png Yang temple.JPG|Temple floating over Ninjago Sky in episode 64. MoS70Misako.jpeg MoS70GoofingOff.png MoS70LaughItOff.png MoS70WuTroubled.png MoS70WuArrives.png MoS70Vigilance.png MoS70VermillionEgg.png MoS70TooDangerous.png MoS70Slow-MoBlade.png MoS70Slow-Mo.png MoS70KaiQuestions.png MoS70ChangesEverything.png MoS66Really.jpeg|Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Zane, and Cole in the Temple of Airjitzu MoS66Room.png Category:Sensei Category:2015 Category:Buildings Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:2016 Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Sensei Yang Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninja's Homes Category:Ninja Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time